Doctor Schnee
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: Weiss never unlocked her Aura. Instead, she had an ambition to become a doctor. She became an incredible surgeon saving lives, that is, until she got caught in a car accident. Now, she must find a way to heal her shaky hands with a broken Aura beyond repair. Might have taken the whole "heal" thing a bit far, though. (ADOPTED BY shirohollow96)
1. Prologue

_**Doctor Schnee**_

 **Summary:** Weiss never unlocked her Aura. Instead, she had an ambition to become a doctor. She became an incredible surgeon saving lives, that is, until she got caught in a car accident. Now, she must find a way to heal her shaky hands with a broken Aura beyond repair. Might have taken the whole "heal" thing a bit far, though. (changed canon!RWBY)

 **Characters:** Weiss Schnee

 **Genres:** Adventure, Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Language:** English : English

 **Crossover:** RWBY, Doctor Strange

 **End Notes:** I JUST SAW THIS PICTURE ON TUMBLR AND I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW! The picture belongs to luluchan1992 ! In this Fanfiction, Whitley is Weiss' twin, rather than little brother, if only for a reason you'll find later.

 _ **Season 1: Maiden | Arc 1: Doctor**_

Hey, guys! I can't stop making up ideas. I may as well just make a separate story made up of ideas I never quite finished. There's quite the lot~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Doctor Strange, that belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Studios, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Chapter 1: Prologue* =-**

It was here that the mother and father of the Schnee family were being carted across Aether General, the main hospital of the Atlesian capital, Aether. The small black wheels of the silver cart rang as it flew across the white tiles.

Each of them were brought to the surgery wing of the hospital, dropping off the three concerned children of the Schnee family. Several bodyguards appeared behind them and hurried to the sides of each door after they shut behind the surgeon teams.

The double doors were situated right next to each other, each room branching off left or right. A large window was set in place to allow family members watch their relative being worked on. Whitley and Winter quickly made their way to the right window, while Weiss, alone, sprinted to the left window.

On the left, Weiss watched with growing anxiety as they worked on her father, Jacques Schnee. She hadn't much love for her mother - Whitley and Winter generated enough of that - and while she was disappointed in herself for never giving her mother a chance, she certainly didn't regret it.

Weiss watched as the team of 10 surgeons monitored her father's health and maintained it using metal tools and sticking them inside her unconscious father, who had been under anaesthesia. Weiss did not doubt her mother was in a similar position with a similar team of surgeon.

There was one thing out of the ordinary, however. She watched as a certain small object lit up at its screen near one of the monitors as a doctor clicked his fingers across it. 10 year old Weiss was fairly certain that this was, in fact, not a machine meant for monitoring health.

Weiss could hear it faintly, and was sure no one else would've been able to without being this close to the window.

It was music. The surgeon near her father's head was swaying a little to the music. This angered Weiss, but the man was still able to operate on her father, so her small mind gave way to the logic drilled into her from etiquette classes.

 _No one would allow such a thing unless it still allowed and/or improved performance, correct?_ she thought. Luckily for her, she was spot on.

Looking over to her right after hearing a muffled thump, she found Winter and Whitley finding something hard to believe. Teeth were clenched by both, worried faces etched, brows furrowed. Weiss could only assume her mother was failing to stay alive.

Weiss only stood there with her palms flat on the glass, face unreadable to the eldest Schnee who gave her a glance. Winter immediately surmised that her father was under better care than her mother.

Despite the split in parental opinions with the siblings, they were almost inseparable. Though, with their sides of the family publically shown as they looked through different windows, it was apparent enough for the surroundings doctors as they passed for their next tasks. The rumors would come sure enough, years later, not that the three siblings cared.

Another thump, and Weiss looked over again to see her siblings breaking down in tears. They placed their heads against the glass pane in defeat. Weiss finally allowed her a tear for her mother and she tried her best to tear her gaze away from her brother and sister.

Winter and Whitley noticed her shared sorrow before sitting down across the hall. It would seem at this moment, surmised Weiss, that they, too, will not give their other parent the time of day.

Weiss looked back through the window, finding her father's heartbeat stable (she thought it was despite being unable to read the monitor due to inexperience _and_ she was too far to read the monitor anyway) and the team putting away tools. Weiss furrowed her brow.

The old man from earlier had looked to her, pulled down the mask he was wearing to show a man who wasn't _quite_ that old. Her smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Weiss sighed and gave a small smile herself as she brought her head down aways, eyes shut in relief. She supposed that was the best answer she would have for now as she was certain her father was in good care.

She would have to thank the man later.

 **-= *line break* =-**

 **"-that you're in love with meeee~"**

Weiss cringed at the music playing. She was fairly sure the music was older than her _father_.

"I can turn it off if you want," said the man as she stood in the doorway.

Weiss squeaked at being found so quickly and shuffled into the room and shut the door, turning to the man. Her face was mixed with anger and embarrassment. The man gave a hearty laugh as he shut off the music.

"How _dare_ you make me make such an un _dig_ nified yelp!" Weiss bellowed.

It only made him quiver with more laughter, causing her to stomp her foot and cross her arms.

"Ah, young Schnee," he said a bit sadly, easing her a little. "Why is it you have come to me?"

Weiss took in a breath and exhaled in a sigh, if only to calm her down. To her immediate relief, it worked, and she looked up to the man. "I would like to thank you for saving my father's life..."

She seemed a little more embarrassed now, having interlocked her fingers near right thigh and looking in the same direction, head tilted in a way that her eyes would reach floor rather than wall.

The man sighed, and replied, "You're very welcome, Miss Schnee. I still must apologize, however, for the loss of your mother."

"It's alright," Weiss spoke a little quickly. The man didn't push.

"If that's it, I apologize, but I must get back to-"

"Teach me."

A beat of silence.

"W-what?"

Weiss looked up at the man, hands at her sides, chest out (just as her father taught her) and gave him a rather strong look of determination (he would later figure that last out bit). "Teach me how to become a sur...sursh..."

"Surgeon," he corrected her. "I am unsure if-"

"Do it," she commanded.

"..." He gave no words, and she was unable to read the man's face. Now that she was much closer, she could begin to see him in much more detail. His hair was a rather unkempt mob of blond hair. It was fairly obvious that this man was in his late thirties or early forties. "Let me talk to my boss, Miss Schnee."

Weiss sighed before leaving the room.

She had a chance to save her father, and she was going to do it. She knew the surgery wasn't complete. She knew that much.

That wasn't going to stop her, though.

She'll make her father proud, if only to stop him from being his usual hardass self.

 **-= *End Chapter 1* =-**

So, I'd like to get this across as many times as possible, because I'm sure people will be confused.

Weiss and Whitley are twins in this just to make sure someone can be the W of RWBY in Weiss' place, because this one is obviously not going to become a Huntress this time around.

The summary may change according to how I see fit with the chapters, because I think it would be fairly _undignified_ for her to lose her ability to do surgery in a car wreck, and, besides, I should be more flexible in creativity and find another way how to fuck up her ability.

I'm mean, I don't care.

I'm not sure who I want to be the Dark Realm dude (whatever his name is) or the Ancient One. I was either thinking an Original Character or Amber. Other than that, I'm going to be changing the names around.

"Wants Earth the most," huh? I'm just going to make Remnant, like, the second most wanted. I want it to be parallel, not outright taking other character's places. I don't like mixing up characters to fulfil a role not theirs. I'm already taking liberties making Weiss a doctor like Stephen Strange just to fulfil the idea of, "I made a vow never to hurt someone, and I just took another's life!" Being a doctor fulfills that role.

I also don't like taking ideas from Earth because I'm completely inept in creating an idea that his more Remnant-like.

If you create a world separate from your own, I _expect_ you to never take an idea from Earth. It is a whole other world, it should _never_ have anything similar to Earth.

Though I shouldn't be talking. I just used, "Hooked on a Feeling," by Blue Swede.

Roles will be flipped, switched, added, or otherwise removed. Be ready. You'll notice elements from the movie, but there will be some obvious changes (if only because I cannot just copy and paste due to the movie not being released on disc yet).

Well, that's enough talking.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_**Doctor Schnee**_

 **Summary:** Weiss never unlocked her Aura. Instead, she had an ambition to become a doctor. She became an incredible surgeon saving lives, that is, until she got caught in a car accident. Now, she must find a way to heal her shaky hands with a broken Aura beyond repair. Might have taken the whole "heal" thing a bit far, though. (changed canon!RWBY) (maybe romance later)

 **Characters:** Weiss Schnee

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Fantasy (I know it didn't say this last time, shut up)

 **Rated:** T

 **Language:** English : English

 **Crossover:** RWBY, Doctor Strange

 **End Notes:** I JUST SAW THIS PICTURE ON TUMBLR AND I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW! The picture belongs to luluchan1992 ! In this Fanfiction, Whitley is Weiss' twin, rather than little brother, if only for a reason you'll find later.

 **-= *important stuff* =-**

 _ **Season 1: Maiden | Arc 1: Doctor**_

Hey, guys! I'm back again an hour later. Don't think this'll happen often.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Doctor Strange, that belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Studios, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Chapter 2: Prologue, Part 2* =-**

It was four years later that Weiss Schnee had become a prodigy, having saved several lives already as a surgeon, though she would admit at not being the best heart surgeon.

Weiss now wore a black t-shirt and long black pants, a white lab coat over her. She wore it loosely and didn't use the sleeves. _Too long,_ she would complain, _and too big_ , much to others' amusement. She was, in fact, fourteen, and the lab coats were made for people eighteen years and older, sizes increasing thereafter.

It was fairly strange to have a fourteen year old running around and being a surgeon, but none questioned her abilities. They were rather innate in the saving-lives-department. After much argument, they allowed the Schnee to learn under the man who saved her father.

Like aforementioned, she was an absolute prodigy, and no one thought to question her decisions afterward.

After quickly surmising that she was ready to save her father from a virus that had taken ahold of his immune system, she made to go to him immediately.

Only for the hand of Jack Arc to hold her back.

"Are you sure?" he inquired. She hesitated to answer. "This virus is a new strain no one has seen before. We're lucky he's held on long enough. The vaccine we put in him only holds back the virus until we can get the source-"

"I can get the source," Weiss cut him off. "Mr Arc, please," she begged. "Let me save my father."

His brow furrowed, a habit she found him to be with, indicating his thought process. Luckily it was fast. "I'll assemble the team."

Weiss nodded. She was released from the grip of the man and moved to the room of A2, of the patient wing.

 _Four years he's been here,_ she thought. _And I'm finally getting him out of here._

Winter was too busy burying herself in the work of her mother, who was once a military general. She had recently attained the level of a Specialist. Their brother, Whitley, made to honor his mother through learning to become a Huntsman. He's been practicing since both his and Weiss' tender age of ten. They were twins, after all.

Though she profusely refuses to believe Whitley is a _full_ five minutes older than her. 4:50 was the max admittance he was getting.

She digresses in her mind while walking through the hallways. She greets many people along the way with a genuine smile and a wave, a small peep of "Hello," escaping her lips. These people were ones who didn't care for fame, and she was happy for that.

She could be Weiss, but fuck if her father found that out. He wouldn't let her hear anything but castigation and a whole speech about Schnee honor she could do without.

Though, recently, he's removed his hardass self and Weiss was generally more happy about that. Nights spending time with him became increasingly happier for her. Winter and Whitley, to reiterate, haven't spent much time with Jacques Schnee, but they still did, which spoke volumes in and of itself. They still loved their father.

Just a bit more than Weiss liked her mother, not that she would admit it.

She made her way to the room, only finding anxiety as she stood in front of the door. Three members of her surgeon team stood behind her, waiting. Respectfully, they awaited her to open the door.

"Will Mr Arc be accompanying me?"

"No," a male replied. This one was Riley White.

"Very well," Weiss said. Despite her strong words, she sweat a little at the side.

She pushed through her nerves and opened the door. A beep was elicited from the machine as she stepped through. Jacques spared her a look and gave her a soft smile. "Weiss," he said simply before his face contorted and he began coughing.

Weiss broke from her uniform stance and quickly made to her father's side, picking up a cup of water and balancing it at his lips. He accepted and she helped him drink the water. After a moment, he cleared his throat and smiled at her weakly this time.

"Hello, father," she greeted with a smile. "I believe I can save you now."

"Before you do that," he said, grabbing her full attention. "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Weiss wondered. It was almost a whisper, she could feel the tension.

"Make me proud," he said. "Even if you fail with saving me-"

"I won't!" she vowed.

"-I want you to excel in whatever trade you chose," he cut her off. "I know you won't want to become the leader of my company. Winter certainly made a spectacle of bringing it closer to the Atlesian Military, and Whitley is far too busy with his training to care much for me-"

"Whitley and Winter care for you _very_ much!" Weiss interjected. "I-"

"Weiss," he stopped her. She was almost crying now. "You are the only one trying to bring honor to me as opposed to your mother. I know you and your siblings disagreed on best parent of year awards," he joked with a small smile, easing Weiss' tension a little, "but you must understand. They further your mother's glory by company and Huntership. You honor me by trying to save my life."

Weiss nodded, though sadly. A smile and a few more tears as she brought her father's hand close to her and held it tight with both of her own hands.

"I want you to continue in your endeavor and be the best fucking doctor you ever could be," he cursed, though with a smile. He knew his daughter was a bit of a rebel in the etiquette side, and without letting her know, he supported it. "Be the best child I ever had."

Weiss nodded more. "Father."

He made a lopsided smile before saying, "Do it."

Weiss nodded again and regained her composure, standing up straight and gently laying his hand back at his side, waving for the team to come in. Riley quietly added a strong anaesthesia to his IV drip. The other two began moving the monitors along with the bed. They exited the room and Weiss stayed for a moment before making to follow them.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Weiss stood, her hands shaking in anticipation, holding the scalpels above the stomach of her father. She hadn't even begun yet. The other's also waited.

It felt like only yesterday that she was outside the window there. Watching Jack Arc perform on her father. Her mother dying in the room across. Though, her team that consisted of more than the three from Room A2, knew she wasn't afraid of being able to save her father.

No, she was fairly sure she could do it.

But she was actually a little angry right now.

"Why..." she mumbled through the mask she wore, "is the _press_ here?"

"Famous leader of the most powerful company on the planet is is undergoing surgery to save his life, and his life is being saved by his daughter of all people," said Kyra Brown, a female behind her monitoring her father's breathing. "Nice headline."

"Yes, yes," interjected the third from the A2 room, known as John Magnolia, "fairly interesting for Atlas News."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, now ignoring the press members. They were eased down and the flashes ended, allowing the doctors to finally begin their work.

 _Damn that Arc..._ thought Weiss as she turned to Riley, on her right, with the heart monitor. "Riley."

"Yes?"

"Cue the music."

He smiled before flitting his fingers across the screen. He noticed Jack Arc hidden among the large press. He gave a funny look before turning on the music.

The screen read _**"Another one Bites the Dust" - King**_.

"Oh, Winter's gonna be so pissed," everyone heard Weiss mumble, and they chuckled to themselves. She swayed back and forth as she listened to the music. "Monitor," she said simply.

A monitor was shoved in front of her. She ignored the arm that was connected by joints from a machine that would hold it there for her. According to a roster of his infections, his appendix was inflamed, and here she was able to confirm it.

She moved her hands and watched the screen, the virus small and highlighted for her to see easily. She, elegantly and slowly, cut her way through the tissue. Every once and awhile saying a single word commanding her team to hand her different surgery objects, allowing her to finish her work fast.

"Heartbeat decreasing at slow, steady rate," said Riley to the side of her.

"Where?" she asked, focusing on her tweezers near the offending source of the virus. No one was able to pull it out.

"40 and decreasing," he replied.

"Count down from 35," she commanded, adding, "John, charge the Defibrillator to about 500 LCs, make sure it's Lightning Dust power-based."

"Got it," replied John, moving over to the machine and doing as told.

She very meticulously cut along the side of the appendix.

"Aura?"

"Stable, locked."

"Dammit," she cursed. It would've been easier with his Aura unlocked. She would have to reconstruct the tissues.

She moved her head closer to the monitor, and it readjusted to let her see closer and clearer.

"Breathing."

"Stable, no assistance."

"Good," she said in relief. It's better that he can breathe on his own.

She moved her tweezers closer to the object. The object appeared white on her screen. It wasn't a bullet, that much she was sure of. Rather a large version of the virus that was allowed to live for four years.

Yeah, that might be it. But she's never heard of a single cell growing into a tissue, nor has she heard of a virus that can live more than a day without reproducing to keep its species alive.

"35."

Her eyes narrowed, finding more difficult to squeeze into the appendix.

"34."

She sighed. Maybe she should restart his heartbeat now. She didn't drain the appendix yet because it would be more difficult to navigate the appendix.

"33."

She cursed quietly before smoothly drawing her tweezers out empty, before placing down the objects. "Riley, defib."

"32," he continued, bringing the defibrillator over and rubbing them against each other. "31, charged, and..."

He placed the defibrillator against her father's chest and stepped back, allowing her to continue.

 **-= *line break* =-**

After finally removing the virus from the appendix and draining the organ of fluid, they placed the virus in a jar to keep in contained. It was her ignorance that was her downfall, however, when she finally figured out why it still wouldn't help, even with the source out.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat in the waiting area. "I'm sorry," he breathed, before leaving.

Weiss drew in a sharp breath before exhaling, placing her head in her heads, elbows on her knees.

The virus had four years to eat away at the inner tissues. The reason the heart was failing was simply because what the virus had produced ate heart tissue to survive. She gave out quiet sobs as she sat there, thinking about what her father had said to her beforehand.

No...beforehand didn't seem appropriate for what he said.

Last words.

And she'd be damned if she didn't keep that promise.

 **-= *End Chapter 2* =-**

I killed the father. I don't care.

That...sounds really bad. I promise it's not as bad as you might initially think without any kind of context.

 _ **Comments:**_

 **SansCJ Hohenheim:** "Really cool so far! Hope you continue this!"

 **Reply:** "Of course!"

 **Dread Dormammu:** "A crossover with Doctor Strange, with the movie already out is a good idea. I just think an alternate story is introducing the Doctor, like he travels the multiverse and gets lost on Remnant, maybe becomes a teacher at Beacon. He will of course have mastered the 'Eye of Agamotto' already, and become the Sorcerer Supreme."

"He would probably be in the dark about the secret war between Ozpin and Salem, and doesn't get involved until much later.

"I like the idea of interacting with RWBY, but how you go about this is up to you.

"Good job."

 **Reply:** "Thank you for your support! Unfortunately, I hadn't thought about that before. I was originally going to make this incredibly non-canon to RWBY, screwing around with the positions of the Maidens and Salem and others in order to make it almost half-copy/paste from the movie itself, but I would see that a waste and that your idea is much more appealing.

"Well, it would be if I knew more about Stephen in general. I'm not a _huge_ fan of Marvel, but enough to watch the movie. All I do for the Marvel and DC will be pure movie knowledge. I would absolutely love to do it the way you would, but if I did, I would have to run specifically on movie knowledge.

"I am giving it thought, don't get me wrong. However, now that I've finished the prologues, I am forced to fully think on how I would bring your idea to fruition. I would have to rethink my strategy, and that might take to tomorrow and afterwards.

"Thank you again!"

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. Une rose en été

_**Season 1: Maiden | Arc 1: Doctor**_

Hey, guys! I'm back again an hour later. Don't think this'll happen often.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Doctor Strange, that belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Studios, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Chapter 3:** **Une rose en été* =-**

It has been three days since the death of her father, and, without telling her boss, managed to make it into the hospital and clock in. While she has not fully recovered from the life-crushing despair she felt, she found herself forcing herself to recover faster. Though this catalyst was a bit much for her.

"Weiss, what are you doing here-" asked one of her co-workers, though the fourteen year old simply ignored her, stepping behind the desk and picking up a roster. Though, before she could read a single name off the list, shouting was heard on the other side of a door and she quickly pressed the button on the counter to open the doors.

The doors swung open and a cart was shoved through quickly. She was almost reminded of the scene, having played a scene of herself running alongside the cart with her brother and sister near one not too far behind. It was almost slow motion as she saw her younger self look at her, before she realized it was a far different girl.

This girl had brown hair, with red highlights. Another girl with a lot of blonde hair trailing behind her. A man with the same color of hair was too concerned about the woman on the stretcher that he fully ignored Weiss.

Weiss shoved the roster into the chest of the nurse beside her and ran after them, helping them cart the woman to a surgery room.

"Weiss, what are you doing here?!"

"If I'm not here, this one won't be for long," Weiss said confidently, taking over. She grabbed a breathing mask and placed it over the woman's face. She didn't give her face a glance. Only noticing a white hood that easily covered her eyes.

"Which surgery room?!" called a doctor from the other side of the cart.

"B23!" Weiss shouted. She remembered the list, while not actively scanning for it. B23 was the only open one at the moment. "Sir, please take these girls and sit with them while I work on her. You may look through the viewing window."

The man nodded. He wore a strange clothing, not one that Weiss gave the time of day to really describe elegantly. The two girls seemed brimming with tears.

The two girls were also near her age, not that she would comment.

The two girls also really wanted to protest letting someone looking like their age bracket to _operate on their mother-figure_. Weiss wasn't quite sure who the woman was to them, but made it her job to make sure she returned to them.

They entered the room quickly, Weiss shutting the double doors behind her. She hurried up to the cart as they hooked the woman up to the machinery. "Status?"

"Stable for now," Riley replied, having entered the room. "We're putting her on anaesthesia. Go and wash up, Flake."

(I understand I forgot this bit for when she operated on her father, just imagine her doing it)

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname as she entered the next room and turned on the water to stark cold. She put her arms under the stream and thoroughly washed it with soap. She evened out her shaking breathing as she washed her hands.

Riley appeared behind her as he entered the room, taking the towel and standing directly behind her. He placed her head over her shoulder as he moved to grab her arms. She didn't quite move from there. He took each arm in his hand and thoroughly removed the water from her arms. After rubbing one arm, he moved to the next.

He took the gloves from behind her as he put them on the still girl. He slowed down as he finished up and held her upper arms in a concerned manner.

"Weiss?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied in a whisper.

"Do you think you can-"

"Yes," she regained her composure. She stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. She narrowed her eyes and made her resolve. "I won't fail. Not again."

Riley nodded from behind her and took a step back. He indicated for her to move ahead of him and enter the room. She did and he followed closely behind.

"What happened to her?" she asked. She expected something, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. If the blood in the white cape was enough, she would suppose the woman a Huntress.

"Huntress," Kyra confirmed her suspicions. "Several injuries from Grimm. There are, strangely, Grimm bone still lodged in her. If we get them out of her we can treat her before the turning."

Weiss nodded. Grimmification was a certainly ugly thing. Turning people into Vectors - a sort of human/Grimm hybrid. Stronger so if Aura is unlocked. Grimm blood mixing with human blood was never really the nicest thing to think about. No one can really be cured after stage four.

And that usually came pretty quick.

"Aura?"

"Stable, unlocked," replied Riley. She sighed, she wouldn't have to worry too much, then.

"Number of wounds?"

"Numbering in the fifties," said Kyra. Weiss swore aloud. Kyra continued unabated. "Mostly cuts, lodged debris, and the occasional bruise." She wouldn't have to worry about that last one, though.

"How long?"

"1 day," John answered. He saw her approach the woman after donning the facemask covering the bottom half of her face. "Patch Island, Vale."

Before Weiss made it to the woman, she frustratingly put her hands down. "Why is she _here_?"

"You're the best doctor on Remnant considering Grimmification prevention, despite your age," Riley replied from behind her and she spared him a confused glance.

She gave an almost understandable look before quickly turning around and approaching the woman.

"Debris type is..." Weiss dragged out the last word."

"Some type of Beowulf bone, or clotted blood. It's strange," Kyra said.

"Most severe wound?"

"Back of the neck," Kyra replied. Weiss almost cursed again. Having the most severe there would mean she'd have to hasten the operation in order for her to survive.

"Turn her over," Weiss commanded and she stepped back as they did what she said, before returning to where she was.

"Monitor?" Riley wondered, reaching for it.

"No time," Weiss said. "Grimmification begins within two days, we're pushing it with her being a day after contraction. Hand me that," she pointed at a tool and it was handed to her quickly.

She was beginning to place the tool against the woman's bloody neck before removing it and facing the glass. For a moment, she saw herself again, looking in; only to blink and find the two girls and older man beside them, hugging them near reassuringly. He gave a confused look to her.

She sighed before mumbling, "They're gonna kill me. Riley," she said louder and he perked up. "Louis."

He smiled before turning to the screen and flashing a song.

 _ **"Things we Lost in the Fire." - Castle**_ (technically, it's Bastille, but it was a fortress in Pairs, and Fort Castle on Remna- you get it) **.**

"Things we lost~" she began to sing, "to the fla-hames~"

The doctors smiled behind their masks again as she began to work at the back of the neck of the woman she would later learn to be named Summer Rose.

And, despite being angry at the fact that they would play music to an operation on one they loved, they would certainly be grateful that Weiss Schnee saved Summer's life.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Weiss exited the room, having removed the mask and a clipboard on her side. Music still played behind her - and to Jack Arc's growing amusement, it annoyed the man - and she approached the man she learned to be named, "Taiyang Xiao Long," she said professionally. The man held in his growing irritation of the music, "your wife, Summer Rose, is alive and well-"

The clipboard clattered to the ground, and Weiss found herself surprised. Her eyes wide and mouth open as two weights descended upon her, two _very powerful_ hugs made themselves apparent and she heard pops in her lower back.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" called both girls at once and Weiss was no longer fully overwhelmed as she gave a little smile to the two girls. One of which was her age, she reminded herself. The other, perhaps two or three years younger.

She patted the younger one's head. "You're welcome...who was she to you, I might ask?"

They looked up. "Our Mom," they replied simultaneously.

"Both of you?" she asked in pure surprise.

"Only one," the man behind them replied with a sad smile. "The other one...left..."

"Oh..." Weiss mumbled, before finally prying off the two. Comically, they stayed glued to the Heiress. Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm glad I was able to save her."

"I wanted to apologize," Taiyang continued, catching Weiss' attention. The two girls fell to the floor and got up quickly again. "Your father..."

"It's fine," Weiss said quickly. She had enough of the apologies already. She gave a soft smile, almost sad. "Now!" she clapped her hands, removing the dampened mood. Taiyang listened closely as she picked up the clipboard that had initially fallen, "Your wife, Summer Rose, is alive and well, and will be staying here in Atlas General in room...A2...for the duration of one day, for the anesthesia to wear off and her Aura to take over the healing process. She will then be released not a moment later," she ended with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Miss Schnee," Taiyang repeated.

"Oh, please," Weiss batted off the praise with a bashful smile. "I was happy to help!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Weiss Schnee stood in the office of her mentor, Jack Arc.

"Wonderful job," he said with a smile.

She smiled.

 _Smack!_

She recoiled at the sound of a wooden stick making contact with his table.

"BUT STILL MESSY!" he yelled.

Her head was turtled and turned to the side, eyes shut. She opened a single eye - the scarred one - and looked at the biggest smile he saw on the man.

"Okay, yeah, that was funny," he chuckled, and Weiss pouted. She gave a rather feminine stance of irritation as she bent over to give him her best embarrassed glare/pout, fists on her hips. He laughed louder, much to her chagrin. After recovering, he found his bearing, and continued, "Now, you still need practice on some things. Stitches, tsk tsk tsk," he sounded almost accusing, "didn't need that for an Aura user."

She smiled. "Right."

"You're taking them out tomorrow."

"Jack!" she mewled.

"That's _Master_ Jack to you!"

They smiled and laughed despite the light-hearted castigation.

 **-= *End Chapter 3* =-**

And that's that.

 **Comments:**

 **SansCJ Hohenhime:** "Alot of code... A LOT!"

 **Reply:** "I'M SORRY!"

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
